


don't worry, darling, we're bulletproof (even if we're not, only words bleed)

by ryiason



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, a demon that isn't really a demon, googles buzzfeed employees i never really gave a fuck about, shane loves ryan so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason
Summary: "Do you not know how love works?" Ryan asks. He's aiming for it as a joke but his voice cracks at the end.If Shane notices it, he doesn't comment on it. He just shrugs and turns his swivel chair around. "Maybe, I don't."And see -- Ryan's heart has been broken a lot of times before: when he failed his algebra exam in fifth grade; when his high school girlfriend cheated on him with the jerk a year above them; when his former college roommate stole all his money and ran away; when he got his 'sorry, you're not qualified' email when he applied for a job for the first time.Now, imagine this: all of those heart breaks in a fraction of moment, all at the same time.That's what he feels right now as he looks at Shane.Or an AU where Shane made a deal with a demon and Ryan is the one paying for the price.(Alternatively titled: A Demon Made Me Do It)





	don't worry, darling, we're bulletproof (even if we're not, only words bleed)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan-fiction of shyan i had this plot for a looong time but i couldn't find the right pairing and take a look at that, i have found it. this is also a chaptered fic, how long it will go, i'm still thinking. no worries!
> 
> no demon, or feelings were hurt as i'm making this. everything is fiction (if there's someone there that could take feelings down to the roots, hmu)
> 
> enjoy or you know, whatever.

The thing is, Shane still believes that the supernatural aspects that Ryan believes in is not real. Sure, Shane would love to give Ryan a 20% possibility, you know, for benefit of the doubt and as a friend, he would want to give Ryan the validity to believe what he wants to believe, no matter how wrong.

But, as he looks at the... at the _woman_ across him, he's not sure anymore.

"You're saying you're a demon?" Shane asks.

Shane is not sure how to take it all in, he's currently emotionally compromised. The car that Ryan is driving crashed against another car and Ryan somehow got all the impact and there's a lot of blood, and TJ has already called 911 but they're still not here, yet, and Ryan is dying in his arms and Shane is just --

Shane lets out a sob.

"I wouldn't say so." The woman says, looks at Shane like she's searching for something. "But if that's how you want to call me, I wouldn't take offense."

The woman is her mid 20's, Shane can tell. She has long, black hair and tanned skin. She's in average height, and wearing a white dress that falls below her knees. She refused to tell her name to Shane when he asked.

"But you said you can help." Shane says, tightens his hold to Ryan's body. "Right?"

"I could." The woman nods. "But, see, everything has a price. For his life, you have to give me something in return. Something as powerful as his life to replace it. The universe wouldn't even notice it's gone."

"You want mine?" Shane asks. He's actually considering it. He doesn't believe in all of these shit but for Ryan's life, he would believe in anything. "I'll give it to you."

The woman smiles but shakes her head. "No, but you have something in your soul that'll be enough as an exchange."

Shane doesn't think twice. He blurts out, "Take it."

The woman blinks, her expression soften. "Are you sure?"

Shane thinks of Ryan, thinks of his smile and the crinkle of his eyes, thinks of how he pouts when he's upset, and his laugh when he's happy. He thinks of how Ryan is the love of his life; whatever it is, he'll gladly give it up.

The piece of Shane's soul for Ryan's life; it sounds poetic enough.

"Yeah." He nods.

The woman breathes in, lifts her hand and touches Shane's forehead. Shane sees TJ running towards him, yelling about what's happening and who's the woman and --

There's only white sheet sky for a moment, and then the darkness swallows him whole.

When Shane opens his eyes, the ambulance is already there, carefully carrying Ryan's body and TJ is shaking him, asking him what was going on, Shane just shrugs.

Time passes by, the police has already sorted out what happened; the other driver was drunk and will get the punishment he deserves. The hospital was confused on how Ryan survived the accident with all the blood loss, Shane joked about divine intervention and Ryan found that amusing but TJ just gave him a questioning look and Shane just kept on shrugging and _Come on, TJ, lighten up._

So, what if Shane doesn't hug Ryan as much as he used to that Ryan is starting to notice that void? What if Shane doesn't hang around Ryan anymore because he's busy doing other shit and he doesn't try to make an effort to make time for him? What if Shane doesn't remember how Ryan takes his coffee when he's the reason why Ryan like his coffee that way?

What if Ryan notices Shane's presence slowly fading away from his life?

It's Shane who made a deal with a demon for Ryan's life, and Shane is the one who's paying for the price.

(If that's what Shane wants to believe.)


End file.
